Amo a mi familia
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, seis años y medio de edad, lidiando con un mundo en el que los insultos están a la orden del día. Conozcan a Allison (OC) la hija de Spencer y Mason (información detallada dentro). SPALLISON. MINI-SHOTS. POV de Allison.
1. Parte 1

Estos shots podrían considerarse como una pequeña continuación al fic 'Te quiero' (sugiero que lo lean, ha sido uno de mis fics que más les han gustado).

No pondré nombres por capítulo, porque son muy pequeños para que el título englobe una sola idea. Fav, follow o review, y díganme lo que opinan sobre estos shots y todo lo demás que he hecho.

* * *

 **Amo a mi familia**

 **Parte 1**

Anudo un listón azul celeste en mi cabello, dejando que los largos mechones rubios se acomoden delante y detrás de mis hombros. Me pongo un poco del rico perfume de vainilla que me obsequió tía Madison en mi último cumpleaños, aunque es raro para mí ver a un oso de color rosa que expulsa perfume por los ojos.

—¡El desayuno está listo!

Tomo mi mochila y de mi habitación, casi tropiezo al final del pasillo pero logro quedarme de pie y seguir caminando, pasando con cuidado junto a la pecera para no tirarla y que se rompa, de nuevo.

Al pasar junto al estante con los grandes libros, cuyos largos títulos y esquemas no entiendo muy bien, escucho los maullidos del perezoso Cotton, el gato negro con ojos heterocra… heterico… heterocrume… bueno, los ojos de dos colores diferentes.

—Baja de ahí —le digo como regaño, extendiendo los brazos. Nunca ha dicho que no cuando hago eso, y hoy tampoco lo hace. Salta a mis brazos y acaricio entre sus orejas, ronronea y deja que lo lleve hasta la cocina.

Cuando pongo un pie dentro de la cocina veo a papi Spencer abriendo y cerrando las alacenas, espolvoreando y quitando cosas que sobran de los platos del desayuno. Dejo a Cotton en el suelo y camina hasta papi, frota su cara peluda contra sus piernas y lo escucho maullar más fuerte.

—Ya te oí —dice, tomando el pequeño plato con atún de Cotton, lo pone en el suelo y nuestro gato no tarda en comenzar a devorarlo. Se parece a papi cuando come.

—No te quedes ahí como estatua —dice una voz detrás de mí, antes de levantarme y hacerme girar mientras me río con ganas.

Papá Mason me da un beso en la mejilla y le doy un abrazo, del mismo modo que lo hago cuando me levanta tan sorpresivamente del suelo. No me gusta que lo haga tan sorpresivamente, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta que lo haga.

Me coloca sobre uno de sus brazos y caminamos hasta que pongo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de papi, se ríe mientras papá se coloca a su lado y lo besa en la mejilla, después se dan un beso en los labios y los dos suspiran. Me quedo en silencio, porque odio interrumpir esos bonitos momentos que tienen juntos.

—Buenos días, mi amor —dice papi, y las mejillas de papá se ponen muy rojas.

—Buenos días para ti también, mi amor —se vuelven a besar y mi estómago es el culpable de que se separen. Estoy hambrienta.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa del comedor, los dos frente a mí mientras yo trato de acostumbrarme a las sillas para adultos del comedor. Ya soy una niña grande, pero no lo suficiente para no sentir que me caigo de sillas tan inmensas.

Comienza a hablar sobre cosas de adultos, lo más aburrido del mundo: papá habla sobre que tiene que proteger a una chica a la que demandaron por no me acuerdo qué, mientras que papi habla con unas palabras tan largas y tan difíciles que no puedo memorizarlas, pero entiendo que se trata de un niño de mi edad que cambia de humor muy rápido.

Entretanto todos desayunamos los ricos _waffles_ cubiertos de chocolate y huevos revueltos con jamón que cocinó papi, me hacen preguntas cuando se acuerdan de mí, pero prefiero verlos darse de comer el uno al otro y frotar sus narices con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Amo vivir con ellos, mis papás; amo a mi familia. Pero me gustaría tener una hermanita o un hermanito.

—Bien, el autobús llegará en cualquier momento.

Papá toma mi plato sucio y los lava, me dedico a contar los cortes que hay en la madera de la mesa, pero no sé contar más allá del veinte. Y según la señorita Watson los números son infinitos. ¡Eso significa que no terminaré de contar nunca!

Escucho el crujido de una envoltura, de inmediato giro la cabeza cuando veo la sonrisa de papi y el chocolate que sostiene en la mano derecha. Lo extiende y papá lo toma rápidamente, mirándonos con la ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos. Va a regañarnos, a ambos.

—Sabes que no me gusta que le des dulces en el desayuno —papi se ríe.

—Acabamos de comer un montón de dulce en una sentada, además necesita carbohidratos para que no se quede dormida —toma el chocolate y me lo vuelve a extender, papá me lo quita.

—Afortunadamente duerme lo suficiente, mejor guardaré esto y te lo daré cuando regrese de trabajar, y voy a buscar ese tesoro de dulces que guardas quién sabe en dónde.

—Lo que digas, Mace —rueda los ojos y gruñe.

Papá guarda el chocolate dentro del bolsillo de su saco y sale de la cocina con una sonrisita en los labios. No puede engañarme, sé que lo guarda ahí para comerlo después, lo único que quería era conseguir un chocolate.

Escucho el crujido de otra envoltura, giro la cabeza de nuevo y papi sostiene otro chocolate, uno más grande, relleno de fresa y con almendras en la parte de arriba. Mi favorito.

—Guárdalo para tu almuerzo —susurra y sigo que sí con la cabeza.

Tomo la barra de chocolate y la meto en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, papi acaricia mi cabello y me hace bajar de la silla.

Corro hasta el baño del pasillo y me cepillo los dientes, teniendo cuidado del diente canino de arriba que se mueve demasiado. Ellos dicen que es algo normal, porque estoy creciendo, pero yo no dejo de sentirme asustada por el hecho de que las partes de mi cuerpo se caen. Lo único bueno de todo eso es la visita del Hada de los Dientes, me da diez dólares y muchas monedas que puedo gastar en juguetes y dulces.

Escucho el chirrido del autobús, después la bocina. Me pongo un poquito de agua en el cabello y juego con mi diente flojo antes de salir del baño. Papi me entrega mi almuerzo mientras papá sale de su habitación con una corbata en las manos. Nunca se pierden el momento para llevarme al autobús.

Salimos del departamento y del edificio, cada uno me toma de las manos y sonríen, bajamos los escalones y caminamos hasta la acera, papá se arrodilla frente a mí, tomando a papi por la camisa para que haga lo mismo.

Papá dice que así es el modo correcto para hablar con los niños, o algo así entendí una vez que estaba escuchando las conversaciones aburridas sobre sus trabajos.

—Ten un bien día, cariño —papi acomoda mi cabello detrás de mis hombros.

—Entrega todas tus tareas y presta mucha atención a tu profesora —papá deshace lo que acaba de hacer papi, por lo cual rueda los ojos pero al final se ríe.

—Siempre tengo días buenos, porque ustedes están conmigo.

Los dos me abrazan, y siento que no puedo respirar, por todo el cariño y por el hecho de que ellos son más grandes que yo.

El chofer del autobús hace sonar la bocina, momento en el cual los dos me sueltan, me besan uno en cada mejilla y camino lo que me falta de distancia para subir los escalones, giro y las puertas se cierra cuando me despido de ellos con la mano. Hacen lo mismo, se dan la vuelta y caminan con las manos entrelazadas.

Es entonces cuando puedo dejar de sonreír, porque la parte mala de todos mis días comienza en el momento que veo a mis compañeros y los otros niños de la escuela, todos con las cejas juntas y la misma expresión que hago yo cuando papá me da brócoli para comer.

—Miren, la rara acaba de subir —me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando hasta la parte trasera del autobús, mi lugar favorito para viajar.

Ignoro las palabras que todos susurran cuando paso hasta que veo a Tommy ahí atrás, mirando por la ventana para contar los autos rojos que van pasando. Son sus favoritos.

—Hoy conté trece autos rojos, estoy seguro que cuando pasemos junto a esa tienda de autos voy a contar más —gira la cabeza y su sonrisa desaparece poco a poco—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No los escuchaste? —dice que no con la cabeza y suspiro un poco—. Me dijeron rara, otra vez.

El conductor del autobús me pide amablemente que me siente, lo hago en el espacio junto a Tommy y el autobús comienza a moverse. Él no deja de mirarme, mientras un par de niñas y otro montón de niños frente a mí se ríen y me señalan.

—No me gusta que me llamen así —digo, y siento que los ojos me hacen cosquillas, eso significa que voy a llorar, y no quiero llorar, no me gusta llorar.

—No te preocupes, ellos son un montón de estúpidos —levanto la mirada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—No podemos decir eso, esas son palabras de adultos.

—No me importa, es lo que son, porque no tienen que decirte eso. Mi mamá dice que el cariño que hay entre tus papás es el más lindo que puede haber, y que hay muchos niños como tú aquí y en otras ciudades. También me dijo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, y que siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

El resto de camino sigue en un silencio incómodo, el autobús se detiene en las distintas calles de Nueva York mientras recogemos a otros niños, algunos son mis compañeros, otros son completos extraños.

Cuando llegamos al frente de la escuela no puedo hacer más que soltar un gruñido y desear haberle dicho a papá que tenía dolor de estómago, pero seguramente habría culpado a papá por querer darme dulces en el desayuno.

Bajo del autobús de un salto y caigo sobre un pequeño charco, me hago a un lado para no ensuciar mis zapatos y levanto la mirada hacia los muchos escalones que tengo que subir. Una pequeña mano toma mi mano izquierda y entrelaza nuestros dedos, giro la cabeza y Tommy tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un tono rosa muy ligero en las mejillas. No hace tanto frío para que le pase eso.

—Yo me encargaré de que ninguno de ellos te siga molestando, te lo prometo —y empezamos a caminar, justo antes de que la campana de inicio de clases suene.


	2. Parte 2

Solo para aclarar, en caso de que se lo pregunten, Allison no es producto de un mpreg. Fav, follow o review, por favor :)

* * *

 **Parte 2**

Me gusta la clase de artes, de las pocas cosas que me gustan de la escuela. Matemáticas es también una de mis clases favoritas, aunque me equivoco muy a menudo, y música, esa sin duda es mi favorita por mucho. Me fascina llegar a casa de vez en cuando y ver a papá y papi en la sala de estar, en los brazos del otro y susurrándose bonitas canciones románticas al oído.

Empujo la pesada puerta del baño, mi desastre al tratar de combinar todos los colores brillantes para hacer un nuevo color, que resultó en una masa café muy fea. Tommy decidió combinar colores oscuros, y su resultado fue pintura negra, pero él no hizo todo un lío.

Pero dentro está Marie Collins, una de las niñas de mi clase de música. Es una niña muy bonita, su piel es blanca y su cabello es de un tono negro muy oscuro, lo adorna con un listón diferente cada día, hoy usa uno verde limón. Es como si fuera una hija de Blancanieves… pero es malvada y cruel; es una combinación entre la Reina Grimhilde y Blancanieves.

—Ugh, quítate de mi camino, rara —cruza los brazos y una fea sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Sí, claro —me muevo a la derecha y sigo caminando. Abro el grifo del lavabo y quito el exceso de pintura que hay en mis palmas y debajo de mis uñas. Utilizo mucho jabón de frutas, mi favorito, y me dedico más a olearlo que a limpiarme las manos.

—Ayer aprendí una palabra nueva —dice ella, y me asusta escuchar su voz tan cerca. Giro un poco la cabeza y veo que sigue a la misma distancia que antes.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto, sin mucho interés en sus palabras—. Qué bien.

—Sí, es una gran palabra —habla como si estuviera cantando. Ella es una de las muchas niñas que disfrutan de molestarme—. Se llama desagrado, ¿sabes lo que significa? —digo que sí con la cabeza, ocupada con mis manos ahora más que limpias.

—Sí, es lo que piensas cuando algo no te gusta, como cuando papi me hace comer brócoli en el almuerzo, o cuando papá no me deja salir a correr bajo la lluvia porque dice que podría enfermarme —veo los ojos de Marie en el espejo frente a mí, tan cafés como el chocolate que comí hace un rato.

—Eso es, y es lo que siento siempre cuando pienso en que tú tienes dos papás.

Algo dentro de mi estómago parece revolverse y subir por mi garganta, como siempre que alguien se dedica a hablar mal de mis papis. Papi me habló una vez sobre cómo se llamaba eso, pero no puedo recordarlo, solo puedo pensar en la aterradora sonrisa de Marie.

—El festival del Día de la Madre se acerca, y mi mamá va a venir a verme cantar y bailar —sonríe, y me muestra la lengua—. ¿Quién vendrá a verte? Oh sí, nadie, porque no tienes una mamá.

Da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, bajo la vista hacia mis brillantes zapatos y veo que mis manos están hechas puños, las partes de arriba están muy blancas. Dejo de hacer presión y una larga respiración sale de mí, sonrío un poco y me aclaro la garganta.

—No la necesito —digo, segura de mí misma—. No necesito a una mamá, tengo todo el cariño que una puede darme.

—Claro que sí la necesitas, tener una mamá es lo más genial que le puede ocurrir a un niño —suspira y da vueltas con los brazos extendidos—. Pero no importa, tú arderás en el infierno junto con ellos, es lo que dice mi papá.

Cruzo los brazos y esta vez necesito que un adulto llegue a protegerme, todavía no termino de acostumbrarme a que las personas hablen así sobre ellos. No me gusta que hable así de mis papás; odio que hable así de ellos.

—También dice que tus papás son asquerosos, desagradables, salvajes, que le hacen cosas a los niños pequeños, y dice muchas palabras para adultos que no puedo…

—¡Deja de decir eso!

Me muevo hacia adelante, tomándola del cabello y jalándola con la poca fuerza que tengo, suelta un grito que me lastima los oídos, trata de tomar mi cabello pero hago la cabeza hacia atrás y la jalo con más fuerza hasta que se arrodilla en el suelo.

Y, como si estuviera escuchando nuestra pequeña discusión, la señorita Watson entra corriendo al baño, con los ojos muy abiertos y con las mejillas rojas, lista para gritar.

—¡Allison Porter-McCarthy! —grita muy alto, me detengo de inmediato y dejo que Marie se levante del suelo, sollozando—. Dios, que nombre tan largo. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Ella dijo cosas malas sobre mis papás —señalo a Marie, que no hace más que sollozar—, dijo que son desagradables, asquerosos y que van a arder en el infierno, dijo muchas cosas feas sobre ellos y tiene que detenerse, porque eso no es cierto.

La señorita Watson se arrodilla, me toma por el hombro derecho y a ella por el izquierdo, mueve la cabeza en mi dirección y luego en la de ella, no tiene la sonrisa que siempre nos muestra en clases.

—¿Es eso cierto, Marie? —pregunta con un gruñido, pero por su voz parece que no me cree.

—No, no, ¡no! —ella dice que no con la cabeza y siguen cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos—. Allison miente, nunca dije eso.

—¡Sí lo hizo, lo juro! ¡En verdad lo dijo!

—¡Tú eres la mentirosa! —me toca el hombro y eso me hace enojar más.

—¡Tú estás diciendo mentiras! —la empujo, haciendo que se caiga y que comience a llorar con gritos. No me importa que haga eso, no pude decir esas cosas sobre ellos.

—Muy bien, ya es suficiente —la señorita Watson ayuda a Marie a levantarse, sacudiendo el polvo que se pegó a su falda azul—. Me veo obligada a llamar a tus padres, Allison. Y tú, Marie, regresa a tu salón, después charlaré contigo y con tus padres.

—¡Pero ella fue grosera conmigo!

Ahora soy yo la que empieza a llorar, porque Marie me ha hecho enojar. Pero me pone furiosa verla salir del baño con una sonrisa en su rostro, limpiándose los ojos y señalándome, como si dejara en claro que soy la perdedora y que caí en un juego que ella iba a ganar desde el principio.

—¿Por qué nadie lo entiende…? —pregunto, desesperada, con lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

—¿Quién no entiende qué? —pregunta la señorita Watson, arrodillándose de nuevo.

—A mí, a mi familia. ¿Por qué nadie los deja en paz? —me acaricia el cabello y aparto su mano, ahora no quiero que me toque, porque no cree en lo que acabo de decirle.

—Allison, no quiero decirlo de esta manera pero es la única forma de hacerlo. Eres diferente, tú y tu familia son diferentes a las muchas familias que hay en esta ciudad, y no estoy poniéndome del lado de ninguno, solo digo que las personas necesitan acostumbrarse a que personas como tus padres y sus hijos son tan comunes y corrientes como ellos.

Extiende los brazos y esta vez la sonrisa aparece, pero no me dejo abrazar. Me muevo a la derecha y salgo del baño, me envuelvo en mis propios brazos y camino con la cabeza agachada, viendo que algunas lágrimas ahora manchan mis brillantes zapatos nuevos.

Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es volver a casa, con ellos. Quiero volver a donde sí me entienden, donde puedo vivir en paz. Quiero ir a casa.


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

El almuerzo es lo más silencioso, hago mi mejor esfuerzo con las tareas, y dejo en blanco lo que no puedo resolver. Le pediré a Tommy que me ayude con eso, hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar con nadie.

Siempre que tía Madison viene a cuidarme después de clases, cuando no está haciendo alguna película, me la paso increíble, siempre tiene un juego nuevo y muchas canciones que podemos cantar juntas. Pero esta tarde es de lo más rara, aunque esté de muy mal humor siempre hablo con ella, pero ni con su mejor intento para hacerme reír, cuando cantó tampoco logró que saliera una sola palabra de mí.

Lo único que pudo lograr fue darme un baño, y adivinó que para cenar solo quería un tazón de cereal con leche de fresa. A veces desearía que papi y papá no trabajaran cuando voy a regresar de la escuela, porque cuando ellos me recogen siempre vamos a comprar helado y al parque hasta que se hace de noche, hablo con ellos sobre todas las cosas que me ocurren en la escuela, y siempre responden a todas las preguntas que les hago sobre cosas que me resultan nuevas.

Me muevo en la cama, pensando en las cosas que hoy no les diré sobre mi día, y por la parte de debajo de la puerta puedo ver que la luz del pasillo está encendida, y también veo un par de sombras que se quedan quietas por un momento, justo antes de que toquen. Me cubro la nariz con las mantas.

—¿Allison? —pregunta papá, asomando la cabeza, sobre ella aparece la de papi, igual de preocupado pero apretando los dientes.

—¿Está todo en orden, cariño? —ver la cara de enojo de papi no me gusta.

Me escondo debajo del montón de cobertores con las imágenes de Elsa y Anna de Arendelle, mis princesas favoritas; Papi dijo que para Día de Brujas podría disfrazarme de ella. Escucho que la puerta se abre por completo y siento el peso extra en los dos lados del colchón.

—La señorita Watson nos llamó esta tarde —bajo la manta un poco, lo suficiente para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de papá, del mismo color que los míos. Miro a papi rápidamente y ya no tiene su cara de enojo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? —pregunta papá, mi respuesta es decir que no y cubrirme más con los cobertores.

—Ali, cielo, en verdad nos gustaría escuchar sobre el problema que hubo hoy en la escuela.

Me niego a salir de las mantas, me niego a mirarlos a los ojos y ver esas caras tristes, con las cejas hacia abajo y con cosas que quieren decir pero que no me dicen. Me niego a pensar en el horrible día que acabo de tener.

Se quedan en silencio un minuto, o al menos eso es lo que intentan. Tienen una pequeña discusión sobre quién debería decir 'eso que estuvieron discutiendo en el camino de regreso a casa'. Finalmente papi se aclara la garganta y me hace asomar la cabeza.

—Escucha, Ali, éstas no son la clase de cosas por las que una niña de tu edad tenga que pasar —papi le da la mano a papá y los dos suspiran—. Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en dos posibles soluciones, así que escucha y piénsalo con calma cuando terminemos —digo que sí con la cabeza.

—La primera —ahora habla papá, con esa sonrisa que a papi siempre le ha gustado—, y sinceramente la que menos me agrada, es que te transfiramos de escuela, podrás…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Digo, la respuesta sale antes de que siquiera pueda pensarla, me quito las mantas de encima y me pongo de pie—. No quiero, Tommy está ahí, se pondría muy triste si lo dejo solo, además es mi único amigo, y si me voy a otra escuela entonces no tendré con quien hablar y eso sería… —me pongo a caminar en círculos, algo que hago en muy raras ocasiones.

—Ali, Ali, tranquila, solo es una propuesta —papá me toma por los hombros y respiro profundo mientras papi me acaricia el cabello, me calmo un poco y me quedo quieta en mi lugar.

—Ahora, la segunda opción, y tengo que decir que mi favorita —dice él—, es que seas la niña fuerte y alegre que hemos criado, porque sé que vas a decidir quedarte en esa escuela para encontrar la manera de lidiar con todo lo que pasa.

Me obligo a levantar la mirada y encontrarme al fin con esas caras tristes, pero ahora los dos sonríen, o es lo que intentan, las comisuras de sus labios están un poco tensas. Por un segundo me pongo a pensar en la posibilidad de cambiar de escuela, y al mismo tiempo en mi imaginación aparece la cara triste de Tommy, y me veo caminando en pasillos vacíos, con la cabeza agachada y cruzada de brazos, entre montones de niños nuevos que probablemente tampoco entiendan lo perfecta que es mi familia. ¿Algún día alguien lo hará sin pensarlo? ¿Alguien me entenderá en algún momento del futuro?

—Ahora, después de todo esto, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? —insiste papá. Hago como si no me hubiera preguntado eso y me decido a hablar sobre una cosa en específico.

—Sí, o bueno, algo así —vuelvo a subir a mi suave colchón y dejo las mantas a mis pies—. Hoy Tommy me dio la mano, y cuando lo vi tenía las mejillas un poco rosas, pero no hacía frío.

—Espera, espera, ¿quién es ese tal Tommy? —papi hace que sus nudillos truenen, su cara de enojo regresa, con un tono rojo extra en las mejillas.

—Spencer —dice papá, sonriendo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué? —Responde, rodando los ojos—. Ese pequeño mocoso tiene que saber que no puede darle la mano así como así a mi princesa.

—¡Papi! —grito, y lo obligo a mirarme—. Tommy es mi mejor amigo, no puedes hablar así de él —papá levanta las cejas, del modo que siempre lo hace cuando sabe que acaba de ganar una discusión contra papi.

Me froto los ojos y bostezo, aprovechando que están distraídos, antes de que comiencen con otra charla sobre mi mal día y las cosas que hice sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Puedo responder mañana? Estoy muy, muy, muy cansada.

—Por supuesto que sí, descansa y hablamos mañana por la mañana —pongo la cabeza en las almohadas y los dos me arropan, sonriendo y acariciando mis mejillas.

—Dulces sueños, Ali —dicen al mismo tiempo. Los dos me besan en las mejillas y se levantan de la cama, apagando la luz y dejando la puerta un poco abierta. Saben que no me gusta dormir en la oscuridad, y no le temo.

Me quedo quieta un par de minutos, y cuando estoy muy segura de que se han ido a su habitación me pongo de pie despacio, evitando golpear los cascabeles de mi carrusel de princesas y que los autos de control remoto no enciendan sus sirenas. Me pongo cerca de la puerta, estiro la cabeza hasta que la luz del pasillo ilumina mis ojos y puedo verlos, parados en el pasillo, con rostros de tristeza.

—No puedo creerlo… —dice papá, caminando en círculos y mordiéndose las uñas de la mano derecha. A mí no me deja hacer eso.

—Tampoco yo —papi cruza los brazos y deja la mirada en el suelo.

—Spens, no tiene sentido. ¿Acaso Ali no confía en nosotros? —papá se queda a medio camino, abrazándose a sí mismo, momento en el que papi siempre dice:

—Oh Mason, ven aquí.

Se mueve para abrazarlo, pone su cabeza sobre la de papá, él pone la cara en su pecho y trata de esconderla en su camisa de los lunes, la que tiene una mancha de pintura amarilla en la parte de atrás, mi culpa.

—Spens, es una niña de seis años —«casi cumplo siete, papá»—. ¿Alguien de esa edad puede mantener tantas cosas para sí?

—Pues yo recuerdo perfectamente a alguien a quien le fascina guardarse las cosas —se miran a los ojos un segundo, y por sus caras sé que están a punto de pelear. Odio cuando hacen eso, y odio más saber que eso también es por mi culpa.

—Esto no se trata sobre mí, Spencer, estamos hablando de nuestra hija.

—Sí, Mason, ya sé que el problema es ella, pero te he escuchado diciéndole que es mejor ver los problemas desde diversos puntos de vista antes de dar una respuesta.

—¡Por qué así puede pensar mejor en una solución! —papá levanta la voz y papi le cubre la boca con la mano.

—Cállate, está durmiendo —papá gruñe y entonces papi quita la mano. Se miran profundamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran tratando de ganar otra pelea.

—Es mejor que piense las cosas antes de que se lance a los golpes, como alguien a quien yo conozco.

Separan su abrazo y papá entra a su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él y gritando con fuerza cuando está adentro. Papi camina por el pasillo y escucho que entra en la cocina, cerrando con fuerza las puertas que encuentra a su paso, mientras yo arrastro los pies hasta mi cama y pienso que será hoy será otra de esas noches en las que me voy a dormir a punto de llorar, tratando de buscar una solución antes de que mis párpados se queden cerrados.


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

El uniforme de deportes me parece algo muy aburrido, prefiero muchas veces más usar mi ropa de colores. El azul oscuro en definitiva no es uno de los colores que me gusten, pero no tengo opción si quiero y voy a seguir asistiendo a la misma escuela.

Ato mi cabello en una simple cola de caballo, adornada con otro listón azul. Odio cuando mi cabello se atraviesa frente a mis ojos cuando estoy corriendo, o saltando, es peor cuando estamos jugando quemados y por su culpa mi equipo no puede ganar.

Cotton me encuentra a la mitad del camino, acariciando su cabeza contra mis piernas. Le acaricio entre las orejas y sigo caminando, levantando más la mochila sobre mis hombros.

Entro a la cocina y papá es quien está preparando el desayuno. Sigo sin saber por qué me sorprende, siempre se turnan para hacer eso, pero a Cotton no parece algo que le agrade, ya que solo se pone a bufar y maullar como si le doliera algo. No le cae bien papá.

—Ya te escuché, gato horrendo —le entrega su pequeño plato repleto de atún, y ahora Cotton maúlla como si se lo agradeciera.

—Es un gato muy lindo, papá —gira la cabeza y camina hasta mí, se inclina y me besa en la frente.

—Supongo que sí, aunque no le caigo bien —me pellizca ligeramente la mejilla derecha y me limito a reír, aunque debería saber que no me gusta mucho que las personas hagan eso—. Ve a sentarte, el desayuno estará listo en un minuto.

Me acomodo en la molesta silla para adultos y busco en mi mochila la invitación al festival de la próxima semana, olvidé dárselas anoche, lo habría hecho si mi humor hubiese mejorado un poquito.

La encuentro y la escondo entre mis pequeñas manos, pongo la cabeza sobre el mantel y me cuento cuántos puntos blancos tiene, pero como no sé contar más allá del veinte entonces se vuelve algo muy repetido, y trato de recordar cuántas veces he contado veinte.

—Estúpida corbata, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo hoy —gruñe papi cuando entra en la cocina, con la corbata colgándole en el cuello y un pequeño corte en su barbilla, no se afeitó bien.

—Déjame ayudarte —dice papá, poniendo las humeantes tazas de café en sus lugares, y poniendo un vaso con jugo de piña y apio frente a mí. Lo bebo sin respirar y rápidamente, si lo hago despacio me provoca nauseas. Se acerca a papi y anuda rápidamente su corbata, sin mirarlo una sola vez a los ojos.

—Listo —dice, con las manos temblorosas. Se resiste a ponerlas en su pecho.

—Gracias, Mace —papá levanta la mirada y la aparta rápidamente.

—Cuando quieras —contesta, regresando a su lugar detrás de la estufa.

Los dos como que me ignoran: papi me sonríe de vez en cuando pero no hace más que eso, se concentra más en el periódico y en hacer anotaciones en esa pequeña agenda que tiene para sus pacientes, y papá sigue sirviendo una y otra vez otro poco del horrible jugo mientras musita algunas cosas de su trabajo.

Después del tercer vaso no sé si mi lengua se murió o me acostumbré al feo sabor, la que sea de las opciones no es buena.

Finalmente papá sirve _hot-cakes_ cubiertos de mermelada de moras, un tazón con frutas cubiertas de miel y un licuado de plátano con chocolate, seguramente in azúcar. O al menos es lo que me sirve a mí.

A papi le da pedazo enorme de pollo al vapor, con verduras también al vapor y el batido de proteínas que solamente toma de vez en cuando. No estoy muy segura que eso sea un desayuno, es demasiado para una sola persona, pero olvido que papi tiende a comer muchísimo todos los días, y los días que está de mal humor lo hace más. Y toda esa comida es la favorita de papi.

—Mason, esto…

—Escucha… —dice papá, en un tono tan bajo que me hace mover la cabeza hacia adelante para escuchar mejor sus susurros. Se arrodilla junto a papi y lo toma de la mano—, lamento lo que dije anoche, estaba molesto por toda la situación y… bueno… tú sabes cómo soy con esa clase de cosas.

—No hay que darle tanta importancia, Mace —se miran a los ojos, y no sé decir quién está a punto de llorar.

Se abrazan y papá de la un fuerte apretón a papi, él suspira y se queda inmóvil un minuto, el tiempo suficiente en el que papi lo levanta y hace que se siente sobre él. Cuando finalmente se besan en los labios puedo sonreír, y me muerdo la mejilla por accidente, no debería de contemplar cuando hacen eso, es su momento, pero si no lo hago entonces dejaría de creerme lo enamorados que están uno del otro.

—Después te lo compensaré —papi le guiña un ojo y no entiendo muy bien eso, frotan sus narices con grandes sonrisas y se dan un último beso—, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en algo mucho más importante.

Los dos giran la cabeza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me encoja en mi lugar y que el trozo de manzana cubierto con miel que iba en camino a mi boca caiga sin remedio sobre mi uniforme. Siento calor en las mejillas y una risa nerviosa sale de mí mientras trato de cubrirme con el mantel.

—¡Dejen de mirarme! —grito, pataleando y riendo más fuerte.

—Lo siento —dice papi, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco—, es solo que estamos orgullosos por saber que tomaste la decisión correcta.

—Pero, ¿estás segura que es realmente lo que quieres hacer? —Papá no mira a papi— Olvida todo lo que te he dicho sobre cómo lidiar con los problemas, ahora tienes que…

—¡Lo sabía! —papi extiende los brazos y papá le da un buen codazo en las costillas, el golpe fue tan sonoro que juro haber escuchado un hueso romperse, y eso me preocupa.

—Otra vez, no estamos hablando sobre eso, Spens —papá se levanta y toma su lugar de siempre en la mesa, pero estira el brazo para tomar mi mano izquierda—. ¿Estás completamente segura de querer quedarte ahí?

—Por supuesto que sí, si no entonces no podría participar en esto.

Extiendo mi otra mano y le entrego el arrugado trozo de papel, no suelo tener así de desordenadas mis cosas, pero ayer fue uno de esos días en los que solamente me habría gustado tener helado de chocolate y montones de galletas de naranja.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —papi le arrebata el trozo de papel, y están a punto de discutir otra vez cuando deciden leerlo juntos, y los dos ponen su expresiones de sorpresa al mismo tiempo, abriendo mucho los ojos al igual que la boca.

—¿El festival del Día de la Madre? —pregunta papá, frunciendo las cejas y haciendo una mueca rara, como si le doliera el estómago.

—Sí, va a ser muy divertido.

—No lo sé, Ali —papi se mete un gran trozo de pollo a la boca, papá le da un sorbo a su café y mete un trozo de pan con mantequilla y azúcar—. Digo, suena fascinante poder asistir a algo así, pero…

—No nos corresponde —dice papá, dándole un gran sorbo a su café, y no entiendo cómo no se quemó la lengua—. Ninguno de los dos es una madre, así que sería algo raro si asistiéramos.

—¡Pero tienen que ir! —Golpeo la mesa y los dos abren más los ojos, me encojo de hombros y me recargo completamente en la silla, para que no me sigan viendo tanto—. Ustedes son tanto una madre como un padre para mí, siempre están cuidándome, al pendiente de mí, protegiéndome, guiándome, mostrándome un mundo que estoy seguro que no conocería al lado de una madre.

Me quedo en silencio, porque no sé qué más decir. No sabía que conocía esas palabras, ni que sabía el sentido y la relación que tenían. Creo que hojear de vez en cuando los libros de papi sirve de algo, aunque no les entienda la mayoría del tiempo.

—Por eso quiero que vayan, quiero que el mundo sepa que tengo una familia de lo más genial, y así quizá dejen de molestarme.

Papi sonríe, una sonrisa malvada, y eso hace que me cubra la boca con ambas manos. Eso, eso es exactamente la clase de cosas que no quería decir, pero como ya lo dije no tengo otra salida más que seguir hablando de ello.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Has tenido problemas con eso desde hace semanas, como dijo la señorita Watson? —papá arquea las cejas mucho más.

Mi lengua se suelta, comienzo a decirles todo sobre eso, desde el primer día en que ambos salieron a decirme adiós para irme a la escuela, la primera vez en la que me dijeron 'rara' en el autobús, todo eso hasta ayer en el que empujé a Marie y la hice llorar, aunque solo fingía.

Los dos se limitan a decir que sí con la cabeza y a mirarme, comen cuando yo también como y las miradas que se dedican son suficientes para que se digan lo que están pensando.

—Detesto saber que te guardaste todo eso hasta ahora, cariño, y detesto saber que alguien, cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar, te dijo que estaba bien —papá le arroja un trozo de pan y papi logra comérselo—. Pero no importa, ahora que sabemos todo eso creo que lo mejor que podemos decirte es que los ignores.

—¿Ignorarlos? —arqueo una ceja, algo que aprendí a hacer una semana atrás.

—Sí, ignóralos; siempre va a haber alguien a quien no le agraden las cosas que haces, o la forma en la que vives, así que simplemente sigue caminando como si no escucharas nada, con el tiempo se aburrirán y buscarán mejores maneras de ocupar su tiempo.

Me quedo en silencio mientras termino con los últimos trozos de fruta y bebo el licuado de tres sorbos. Me bajo de la silla y voy a cepillarme los dientes, teniendo cuidado con el diente que ahora se mueve todavía más.

Regreso a la cocina y ellos apenas están terminando con su desayuno, intento subirme a la silla pero la bocina del autobús me lo impide. Se levantan, dejando a medias su comida, y me acompañan al exterior del edificio y hasta la acera, la puerta se abre y escucho los gritos de todos, también veo unas cuantas cabezas asomándose, listas para dar la señal cuando suba. Papi tiene razón, tengo que ignorarlos.

—Ten tu mochila, y tu almuerzo —se arrodillan y me besan en las mejillas, papi casi acaricia mi cabello pero se da cuenta de que está peinado, y lo odiaría si lo deshace.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, no hagas caso a alguna de sus palabras.

—Sí, lo entiendo —extiendo los brazos y me levantan—. Los amo.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti, Allison —papá deja de besar mi mejilla primero—, y ten por seguro que estaremos en ese festival.

Sonrío y me dejan en el suelo, subo los escalones y la puerta se cierra, me despido con la mano hasta que se toman de la mano y entran al edificio. El conductor me entrega una pequeña nota con un mensaje, lo desdoblo y está escrito con la letra de la mano izquierda de Tommy: **caído en acción, espero recuperarme pronto**.

—¿Qué pasa rara? —un niño, creo que nombre es Oliver, pone las manos en el asiento, junto con otro par de niñas—. ¿Tu novio no pudo venir por tu rareza?

—Seguro es por eso.

—¿Thomas es tu novio? —Pregunta una niña pelirroja, ella se llama April, lo sé porque está en todas mis clases—. Ugh, eso es asqueroso, ¿por qué querría ser algo relacionado contigo?

—Porque los raros somos lo mejor del mundo, así no somos iguales a las tontas personas que hay en el mundo.

Todos se me quedan viendo, incluso el conductor, antes de pedirme que vaya a mi asiento para que podamos llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Me acomodo la mochila en los hombros y comienzo a caminar, sintiendo el movimiento del autobús debajo de mis pies.

—Hola rara —dice otro niño, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, llamado Aidan, columpiando sus piernas en el asiento y mirándome detenidamente.

Le sonrío y me inclino para besarlo en la mejilla, de inmediato comienza a llorar y a decirle al conductor que se detenga en el hospital más cercano para que lo limpien de mi rareza.

Me limito a reír con ganas y a caminar hasta la parte trasera del autobús, con todos apartándose para que pueda caminar en paz, me siento y abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hay miradas sobre mí mientras llegamos a la escuela.

Es un gran peso fuera de mis hombros, desearía haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.


	5. Parte 5

Última parte, un song-fic para terminar otra historia. Fav, follow o review, y estoy trabajando en muchas otras cosas, para que sigan al pendiente :)

Canción: Let It Go – Frozen (Idina Menzel) (/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk)

* * *

 **Parte 5**

Sigo caminando en círculos pero no dejo de hacer ejercicios para calentar mis cuerdas vocales, me sudan las manos y el bonito vestido azul que llevo puesto parece encogerse un poco más, me siento mareada y como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

No es la primera vez que canto frente a muchas personas, pero nunca esperé que fueran tantísimas. Las veinte filas con quince asientos cada una están repletas, incluso hay algunos papás parados en los escalones, aunque según Tommy eso es peligroso, ya que si ocurre algún accidente podríamos quedar atrapados.

Estoy feliz de volver a verlo, sé que no podemos escaparnos de los resfriados, pero no me gusta el viaje el autobús sin compañía, o estar sola durante el recreo o en clases, no me gusta regresar a casa sin alguien con quien charlar. Ha sido una semana de lo más horrible, pero verlo hace que me sienta de mejor humor. Apenas.

Asomo la cabeza por una esquina del telón mientras todos están trabajando para acomodar las siguientes escenografías, tengo pocos minutos para cantar mi canción favorita, porque también cantará Marie y otros dos chicos cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Y es bueno que tenga poco tiempo, a veces olvido partes de la canción.

Veo a papá y papi, sentados en la fila de en medio, la cabeza de papi está sobre la de papá, los dos sonríen y se murmuran cosas. Las personas que están detrás de ellos no dejan de mirarlos con las cejas levantados y apuntándolos con el dedo, sus caras de desagrado son demasiado notables.

—Muy bien, reúnanse todos por aquí —dice la señorita Watson, sonriendo y dando palmadas para que todos nos acerquemos.

Levanto la cola del vestido y la pongo cerca de mis labios, para evitar morderme las uñas y que el miedo que siento se expanda un poco más. El cable del micrófono que baja por mi espalda no me deja moverme demasiado, y las palabras que quiero decir después de cantar todavía no se forman bien en mi cabeza.

Tommy se queda parado a mi lado, listo en su disfraz de Romeo Montesco, junto con otros cuantos de sus amigos van a representar el duelo donde Mercucio resulta herido.

No entiendo eso qué tiene que ver con la celebración del Día de la Madre, pero la señorita Watson dijo que entre más actos y participación de los alumnos hubiera sería mucho mejor. Supongo que tiene razón, es la coordinadora del evento de todos modos.

—Ahora siguen todos los actos de éste grado —todos mis compañeros gritan de alegría, yo no puedo dejar de sentir el estómago revuelto—. Allison será la primera, después seguirá…

Me pierdo el resto de la conversación, me concentro en el hecho de que en pocos minutos voy a estar parada frente a todo un auditorio lleno de personas, en 'una celebración en la que no debería de formar parte por las diferencias que hay conmigo'. También me pone nerviosa saber que la señorita Watson cambió el programa, se supone que sería uno de los últimos números.

Las aplausos de la multitud me sacan de mis pensamientos, levanto la mirada y no me había dado cuenta que Tommy estaba mirándome, completamente concentrado en mí. Se acerca y sigue luchando con el enorme pantalón, por cada tres pasos se le cae, y es muy gracioso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —vuelve a tomar mi mano y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy temblando.

—Sí, de maravilla… —siento la garganta cerrada, hablar se me dificulta y creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme—. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa…

—No te preocupes, has estado increíble en los ensayos, sé que hoy también vas a impresionar a todos.

Se inclina y me besa en la mejilla, un movimiento rápido que pude haber esquivado si estuviera completamente consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Se aleja y puedo ver sus bonitos ojos marrones, el modo en que su cabello castaño parece haberse alborotado, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por el calor en las mías estoy segura que estoy pasando por lo mismo.

—Tommy… yo…

—Muy bien, Allison, es tu turno —la señorita Watson se arrodilla entre Tommy y yo, nos mira con las cejas fruncidas y hace un ruido con la garganta—. ¿Sucede algo, joven Pearce? Debería estar con su grupo, serán el tercer acto y tiene que ensayar…

—A eso iba, buena suerte Allison.

Y sale corriendo, dejándome totalmente sorprendida y sintiendo las rodillas débiles. Debería ser yo la que lo bese en la mejilla, lo hago siempre que hace esos bonitos detalles que hacen los mejores amigos por el otro.

Suelto un largo suspiro y acompaño a la señorita Watson hasta la parte trasera de la escenografía que prepararon para mí, me quedo de pie en la pequeña plataforma giratoria y la señorita Watson se arrodilla frente a mí de nuevo.

—Muy bien, Allison. Respira para calmarte: inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala —lo hago, deteniendo la exhalación un poco más de tiempo para que mis manos y todo mi cuerpo dejen de temblar—. ¿Estás lista?

—Supongo que sí…

El micrófono que tiene el director Johnson hace un sonido agudo que hace que apriete los dientes y que me cubra los oídos. La señorita Watson me da un apretón en la mejilla izquierda, se levanta y sigue caminando. Me mantengo firmemente de pie mientras repaso la letra de la canción, no voy a dejar que Marie se ría de mí si me equivoco.

—Ha sido una noche excelente, llena de talentos en niños tan pequeños —la multitud aplaude y grita, yo también aplaudo, aunque no le he prestado atención a todos los actos—. Pero ahora sigue el momento de los más pequeños para mostrar su talento, y como primer número, damas y caballeros, ¡les presento a la pequeña Allison Porter-McCarthy!

La plataforma empieza a girar despacio, levanto la mirada y casi parece que las paredes están por aplastarme. El piano comienza a sonar y las luces blancas ahora se convierten en unas de un tono azul turquesa, del mismo color de mi vestido.

Salgo de la plataforma y doy tres pasos, levanto la mirada y los veo: papá grita y papi sostiene la videocámara, levanta un pulgar y me dedica una enorme sonrisa. Puedo hacer esto, esto y todo lo demás que pueda venir contra mí: soy su fuerte y alegre hija.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Termino de bajar las escaleras y comienzo a caminar por el escenario, tomando el papel temeroso de Elsa durante ésa escena, me abrazo a mí misma y bajo la mirada, pero una sonrisa está presente en mi rostro de todas maneras.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know_

Extiendo los brazos y un poco de nieve artificial sale volando por los costados del telón, algo que no recuerdo haber ensayado. Levanto la mirada un segundo y veo a la señorita Watson, con una gran sonrisa y dándole la mano a Tommy, que también sonríe y da pequeños saltos en su lugar. Él sabe que es mi escena favorita, y que eso lo haría mucho más perfecta.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Levanto la vista una vez más en esa parte, mirando fijamente la cámara que sostiene papi y la gran sonrisa de papá. Con mi buena vista puedo ver que está al borde del llanto, una de sus manos está entrelazada con la de papi y canta conmigo, al igual que muchas de las otras personas que me observan. Les dedico mi más grande sonrisa y sigo caminando como toda una princesa.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

Veo a Marie entre la multitud, cruzada de brazos y con las cejas fruncidas. Si esto fuera una especie de concurso de talentos sabría que no puede vencerme, ni ahora ni nunca. Nada que pueda decirme ella o algún otro de los tontos niños de la escuela van a poder ponerme triste otra vez. Ya no más.

El ritmo de la canción aumenta, camino con un paso más rápido por el escenario y cada vez que estiro los brazos sale más nieve. Me encantaría ver éste espectáculo desde los asientos, pero después voy a poder ver la grabación de papi.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

Miro fijamente a la multitud, camino en línea recta y desearía que mi vestido también se convirtiera en uno más hermoso que el traigo puesto. Le diré a tía Madison que haga mis disfraces y toda mi ropa más seguido, ya que papi no tiene la paciencia suficiente para coser, y papá prefiere dejarle esa parte tan laboriosa a alguien muy talentoso como su hermana. Si tuviera y quisiera una mamá me gustaría que fuera como ella.

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Tomo profundas respiraciones para tranquilizarme, aunque olvidé una parte de la letra y me duele un poco la garganta por esa última nota alta lo logré, pude cantar mi canción favorita frente a muchas personas, algo que hasta ahora solo había soñado.

Toda la multitud se levanta, aplaudiendo y gritando, incluso los padres de Marie están de pie, y ella los mira con una cara de sorpresa tan grande que alguien debería tomarle una fotografía. Hago una reverencia y le lanzo un beso a la multitud, giro la cabeza y veo a Tommy, soltó la mano de la señorita Watson para poder aplaudir mi canción. Es el amigo más lindo que una persona podría tener en toda la vida.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Allison! —Dice el director en el micrófono, caminando hasta pararse junto a mí y dándome una palmada en el hombro—. Ahora, como siguiente número…

Lo interrumpo ya que jalo de su saco, con mi mano le pido que se acerque a mí y le susurro al oído que tengo algo que decir. Dice que sí con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar al público.

—La pequeña Allison tiene algo que decir, así que le cedo la palabra.

Me entrega el micrófono y no creí que fuera a ser algo tan sencillo, me quedo boquiabierta un minuto mientras veo que mis manos tiemblan otra vez y que la multitud empieza a susurrar. Papá y papi se miran, completamente sorprendidos, papi guarda la cámara y papá se mueve un poco hacia adelante.

Me mojo los labios con la lengua y tomo una profunda respiración, recuerdo el consejo de papi sobre ignorar a todos aquellos que digan algo contra mí, y simplemente dejo que las palabras salgan.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Allison Porter-McCarthy, estoy aquí para mostrarles el regalo más grande que he recibido en la vida, el ser la hija de las personas más cariñosas que pueden existir en el mundo. Y ya sé que cuando los vean muchos dirán que no deberían estar aquí, o que son desagradables y que arderán en el infierno, pero quiero que vean.

Con mi mano hago un movimiento para que papá y papi bajen de sus asientos, se empujan y atraviesan a la multitud en los asientos y en las escaleras, suben al escenario y papá suelta un gran suspiro. Papi me ha dicho que antes los dos solían cantar en grandes competencias, pero con el paso de los años tuvieron que dejarlo, debido a sus trabajos y a que tenían que cuidarme.

—Él es Mason —señalo a la derecha, papá saluda a todos con la mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Y él es Spencer —papi se limita a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza, pero veo que le tiemblan los dientes.

La multitud comienza a susurrar y a señalarnos en el escenario, algunas personas incluso toman fotos, y no creo que sea solo por mi genial disfraz. Los dos me levantan y me besan en las mejillas, y las expresiones de asombro no tardan mucho en aparecer.

—Sí, así es, ellos son mis papás, son las mejores personas que puede haber en el mundo, son dedicados a su labor de cuidarme, educarme, protegerme, y sobre todo a amarme. Con ellos he aprendido que no debo escuchar las malas palabras que otros niños dicen contra mí, y todos ellos deben saber que soy normal a mi manera, y si nadie lo entiende entonces es su problema.

Un minuto de silencio, en el que respiro profundo y apago el micrófono. Después de eso todos, incluso los padres de Marie, comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar más fuerte que cuando canté. El telón comienza a caer cuando todos se ponen de pie, la señorita Watson nos hace salir del escenario para que puedan cambiar la escenografía y preparar el siguiente número.

—Definitivamente eres la hija más valiente que cualquier padre desearía tener —nos quedamos en una apartada esquina y me dejan en el suelo.

—Y como tengo dos padres entonces es el doble de valentía.

Los dos me abrazan y no puedo sentirme más contenta con lo que acabo de hacer y de decir, me siento libre y dispuesta a ignorar todas y cada una de las malas palabras que cualquier persona pueda decir contra mí o contra ellos.

—¡Allison! —grita Tommy, corriendo y sujetándose el pantalón, casi se tropieza un par de veces pero finalmente logra pararse frente a mí.

—Tommy, ¿estuvo bien? ¿La canción, lo que dije, todo estuvo bien?

—¡Fue asombroso! —Me abraza y veo rápidamente a papi cuando me suelta, está cruzado los brazos y arqueando una ceja—. No podía dejar de ver la cara de Marie con todas tus palabras, ¡tenía una cara que merecía una foto! Además todos estaban… oh… —se queda callado ya que mira a la derecha y se encuentra con la mirada de enojo de papi.

—Así que tú eres el tal Tommy —gruñe papi, arrodillándose y poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Camino hasta pararme junto a papá, a unos tres pasos de distancia.

—S-sí, s-señor… —Tommy agacha la mirada, me muevo hacia adelante pero papá me toma del hombro. Lo miro y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, eso me dice que papi no va a decirle nada malo a mi mejor amigo.

—Mírame cuando te hablo, pequeño —levanta la cabeza muy despacio, le tiemblan los labios y respira muy profundo. Papi levanta la mano y le agita el cabello, algo que le gusta mucho, siempre que su mamá lo hace comienza a reírse sin control, como ahora—. Estamos muy contentos al saber que nuestra hija tiene un amigo tan leal y valiente a su lado.

—S-somos los mejores a-amigos, señor —sigue tartamudeando, pero lo hace mientras también se ríe.

—Y estoy seguro que van a seguir siéndolo —dice papá, soltando mi hombro y arrodillándose frente a Tommy. Papá tiene una especie de don para calmar a los niños cuando están tristes o enojados con su bonita sonrisa, creo que por eso papi adora verlo sonreír.

La señorita Watson interrumpe el comienzo del segundo acto, diciendo que no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a una situación como la mía, que ha tenido que ver a muchos niños dejar esta misma escuela porque no soportan el maltrato porque son diferentes, por una discapacidad o por tener una familia como la mía.

Dice que está sorprendida por ver que, después de todo el progreso que se supone ha habido en la humanidad, sigan habiendo personas tan cortas de criterio y de valores, y dice que lo que los niños aprenden es una proyección de lo que ven y escuchan en casa, que se deberían mostrar más valores a los niños para que situaciones como esa no se repitan.

Hay muchas miradas en el suelo, otras tantas no muestran ninguna expresión, e incluso hay quienes discuten en la parte más al fondo del auditorio. La señorita Watson acaba de mostrarme otra gran cosa en este mismo instante, el poder que tiene la palabra, del mismo modo que trató de enseñarme papá, aunque no lo logró de la misma manera.

Suelto un suspiro y me acomodo en una de las pequeñas sillas que dejaron listas para quienes tienen que esperar su turno en el escenario. Comienzo a tararear las partes que olvidé de la canción hasta que Marie se para frente a mí, cruzada de brazos con su disfraz de Blancanieves. Sí que es una versión malvada de ella.

—No acostumbro decir esto muy a menudo, porque nunca he tenido que hacerlo —suspira y desvía la mirada—. Lo siento, ¿sí? Lamento haber sido mala

—Bien, acepto tus disculpas. Gracias.

Le dedico una sonrisa y nos quedamos viendo por un momento, se balancea sobre la punta de los pies y cruza más los brazos, antes de acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y suspirar.

—Entonces, ya sabes, ¿seremos amigas a partir de ahora? —pregunta Marie, y aunque puedo tolerar muchas cosas, a una persona como ella no creo poder hacerlo.

—No, Marie, eres grosera y mala conmigo, y con muchas otras personas. Quizá podamos ser compañeras de clase, pero solo eso. Conozco lo suficiente de tu lado malvado como para saber que no quiero ser tu amiga, ni ahora ni nunca jamás.

Deja salir una especie de gruñido combinado con un grito, da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, primero con pasos cortos y después corre, con las manos en la cara y sollozando. No quería hacerla llorar, pero tenía que decir todo eso antes de que tomara una mala decisión.

Me quedo sentada detrás del telón, viendo el número de teatro de Tommy y sus amigos. Se les olvidan las líneas y se limitan a correr por todo el escenario, golpeándose con las espadas de madera y riendo, justo como en los ensayos, eso antes de que Mercucio muera y todos comiencen a llorar.

Las personas que arreglan las escenografías y las luces pasan a mi lado, diciendo que soy una niña muy valiente y que los he inspirado a hacer muchas cosas.

No me siento una inspiración, para ser eso tendría que ser una mujer adulta, decidida y segura de todas las decisiones que ha tomado, con experiencia en buenas y malas circunstancias de la vida, con un futuro lleno de sorpresas.

Hay mucho tiempo para eso, pero si así va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante, entonces va a ser más perfecta que en un principio.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
